1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a display device that is equipped with the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the telematics society has developed, the demand for a display device for displaying images has increased in various ways. Recently, various types of display devices have been utilized, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
The display device may include: a display area (Active Area (A/A)) that is formed of a plurality of sub-pixels and displays an image; and a non-display area (Non Active Area (N/A)) corresponding to pads disposed along the circumference of the display area (A/A).
The display device contains, in an area corresponding to the display area (A/A), a color filter substrate that is equipped with a color filter layer and a black matrix (BM).
The black matrix (BM) that is in the form of a matrix may be formed through a mask process and etching process after forming a metal (e.g., Cr) that has an excellent optical shielding feature or a black resin material on a substrate.
Particularly, an organic light emitting display device that has recently drawn attention as a display device may include, in each sub-pixel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), which autonomously emits light, and a driving transistor that drives the OLED.
Each sub-pixel of the organic light emitting display device is divided into an emission area (EA) where an OLED is disposed and a non emission area (NEA) where a driving transistor, a switching transistor, and signal lines (a gate line, a data line, a voltage supply line, and the like) are disposed. When an organic light emitting layer that is disposed in the OLED is an organic light emitting layer that generates white (W) light, a color filter substrate is needed, which includes a color filter layer corresponding to the EA of each sub-pixel and a BM corresponding to an NEA.
However, the BM requires a separate mask process and etching process, and thus, the production process becomes complex and the production costs increase, which is a drawback.
Therefore, a technology that omits a BM from a color filter substrate used for a display device has been suggested in various ways.